Scattered Papers
by cupcakeslam23
Summary: Marti does something she wasn't supposed to. Derek has talk with her that Casey witnesses. Smerek/Smarti cuteness and Dasey. The summary doesn't do it justice. R&R. Enjoy. Rated T just in case. XOne-ShotX. **Changed my pename, it used to be: depplove23!


**_A/N: Okay so this is my first Life with Derek fiction and my first fiction posted on this site. I hope you enjoy it, if not then please review with your brutal and honest opinion. _**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_~depplove23_**

**_Almost forgot.... Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't NOT own Life with Derek. I make me sad...I don't want to talk about it. _**

**_Okay, on with the story._**

* * *

Casey sluggishly walked into her room. She dropped her bag near her dresser, ready to take a hot bath after her grueling dance practice. However, Casey looked up to see something on her floor. It was paper scattered everywhere. Just blank pages, all over the floor. _Derek!_ Of course, who else could it be. She stomped down the stairs ready to give him a piece of her mind.

She stopped short when she looked in the living room. There was Derek sitting on the couch but Marti was there as well. She was on the floor in front of him regaling him with a very animated story. She was about to step forward when Derek spoke, to Marti.

"So Smarti, you colored a picture in Casey's room today?" he asked. Marti nodded. "Smarti, that wasn't very nice, you know. You shouldn't go in Case's room without asking" he said. "I know Smerek, but I just wanted some drawing paper" she responded. "I'll take the blame, just promise next time you will ask her, okay? Its her room, you need to respect her privacy." "Okay Smerek, I will" she agreed.

Casey watched with a smile on her face as Derek leaned forward and started to tickle Marti, eliciting giggles from his little sister immediately. "Do you promise?" he taunted Marti, while continuing to tickle her. "I-I pr-prom-mise!!" she shouted around her laughter. He stopped tickling her and pulled her into a hug.

Casey, who had snuck into the kitchen unnoticed during the tickling, chose that moment to walk into the living room with a cookie in her hand. She sat on the couch next to Derek as he pulled away from the hug. "Go clean it up" he told Marti, clearing thinking Casey didn't know what he was talking about. "M'kay, Smerek" Marti smiled and skipped up the stairs.

As Derek turned to face Casey with a witty remark she wordlessly handed him the other cookie she brought out. She smiled faintly when he hesitantly took it. "Its not poisoned." she told him with a smirk. He just looked at her and began to eat the cookie.

Casey pulled one leg up onto the couch, resting her head on her knee, looking at Derek. He glanced at her and saw her looking at him. He ran a confused and nervous hand through his hair. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he finally snapped at her, a hint of desperation in his voice. Instead of looking away like he expected her to, Casey just kept looking at him.

After about a minute she answered his question with a quiet one of her own, "Why aren't you always that Derek?" He frowned and his brow furrowed, "What do you mean _that_ Derek?" he questioned, obviously insulted. Casey heard this in his voice and turned her body to face him, sitting with her legs crossed. "I honestly didn't mean it as an insult. The opposite actually," Derek was still confused and she took a deep breath before continuing.

"Its just whenever you are with Marti you let your guard down and become this genuinely sweet guy. You are sweet, nice, and caring. If you wanted, you could be like that all the time, you know." Derek just looked at her silently and Casey started rambling. "Its just girls don't only like the 'tough' type. I'm sure that if you were nicer, dare I say sensitive, that you would probably get even more dates. I'm not saying change who you are but just let some of your 'Smerek' shine though, more often." she finished with a shy smile, sure he was going to insult her.

Derek sat there for a minute making Casey extremely nervous. Suddenly Derek quirked one eyebrow, "More girls huh?" Casey nodded. "All girls? Even dorky types like you?" he questioned. Casey shrugged, "Well yeah, I guess so." As the last word left her lips, Derek leaned forward and, with a hand on her neck, crushed her lips with a soft but passionate kiss. Casey was shocked still, before she knew what had happened, her body responded and she started to kiss him back.

As soon as he felt her kiss back, Derek pulled away but rested his forehead on hers. "I guess I could give it a try," he smirked.


End file.
